superstar
by Dreaming eyes wide open
Summary: edwards gone and bella so heart broken then a unexpected quest arrives   what is bella and has she completly gotten over edward bellas famous and loving never having to think of him again till...  suck summary but great story


Superstar by miss cullen 2010

hay people this only my second

story but i hope u love it

and yes i own twilight

BELLA: sure teisha YOU don't not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does

me: shut up bella i do i do I DO

bella: no you don't sm does

me: fine :( but i do own this story so :p

To you bella now go find edward he was said he'd give me 100 if i put him in my story

Bella: ok

**'Bella we're leaving**

**your not good for me**

**i dont want you'**

I replayed his heart breaking words

again processing every detail

as i laid in our medow curled into a ball, grasping at the hole that **he **

was the only thing left of him he had been into my room and stolen my lullabye cd and all pictures of us and **them **

i closed my eyes

the look of devastation and unsurness planted on his flawless face danced on my eye lids

how could **he** how could **they**

without even a goodbye

_crack _i heard it come from behind

unthinkingly i turned only to see

"victoria" i screeched as i srambled to get up

"so the cullens left you here alone" i winched at the name i couldnt bear

to hear the names of the vampires who broke my heart and my life

"mabey" i said defensibly

"well in that case i wont kill you in some ways"

"what are you going to do to me"

"youll see dont worry it will only hurt for a while" her feline like voice deeping with venom as she stalked towards me at vampire speed and before i could take in what was happening she was kneeling next me placing her hand along my neck

she dug in her fangs and the burning begain.

Hours, minutes, days i was'nt sure how long it had been but from what **ed**..

I mean he had told me was it takes three days for rhe tranformation from human to vampire

i gave up on screaming it was'nt going to stop the burning in my throught or fix the hole in my chest.

Fianly after what felt like years the burn sufficed but the hole still lingered seeming bigger than before i was changed... I'm changed i'm a vampire but it doent feel the same i don't feek the same enjoyment and happniess and its obviouse why but...

"is she ok" a female velvert voice cut my thought

"i don't know shes not breathing" a male voice came in

" do think shes you know one of us"

"she may be we'll wait to see if she wakes" one of them _vampire_

i tryed to give them a sighn that i'm still alive to tell them to please not leave but all i could do was flicker my eye lids when with no effect the opened only to find two pairs of glowing gold eyes staring into mine

"how are you feeling can you tell me your name" the boy asked he had shortish charcoal black hair which sprung out in little curls, his flawless face he so much reminded me of someone i knew once

i winched to much pain

"b..bella bella swan"

"hi bella i'm addison and this is jayden" he said gesturing towards a girl

she had long brunette hair which came down to her waist in small ringlets

"hi im jayden i'm a.."

"vampire" i finished her sentence there eyes opened wider

"it's a long, sad story"

"we've got time"

so i told them every thing the base ball game, victoria, james, them leaving and how i got changed

"wow i'm so sorry i mean wow" jayden said breathless

"do you want to stay with us we have a house up in alaska but we dont use it much because we're always traveling we're a band"

"yeah we're love bites" i chuckled

"nice name" then i got an idea i never thought id say this but here goes nothing

"can..can i join" they looked at me

"well can you play any insruments or sing" i could sing and play guitar well id never told anyone thourgh

"singing and guitar"

"ok then sing us a little" i hesitated

but what have i got to lose

_romeo take me some where we can be alone ill be waiting all we have to do is run youll be the prince and ill be the princess its a love story baby just say yes_

addison and jayden just stared at me i couldnt be that good could i?

"your in come we have to get you ready"

"yay yay yay this is gonna be so awsome yay" screeched jayden jumping up and down crazyily.

Sorry for the cliff hanger guys but i wanna wait till i get reviews to write more

suggestions welcome thx

-teisha xoxo


End file.
